falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Kevin Michael Richardson
Kevin Michael Richardson (October 25, 1964) is an American actor and voice actor, prominent in the field. For Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Richardson recorded the dialogue for the starting player character Cyrus, the Soldier, and the NPC enemies Ghoul High Priest and mutant grunt.Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel cast list Internet Movie Database He also was a member of the cast of Fallout Tactics, but the character or characters he portrayed were not listed in the game's credits. Career He is known for his deep voice; often portraying villains. Cyrus was a departure from this norm; Ghoul High Priest followed it. The whole of his Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel work was also a radical departure from any characters bearing resemblances to comedian Bill Cosby, whom he has played on Family Guy and The Boondocks, A classically-trained actor, Richardson first gained recognition as one of only eight U.S. high school students selected for the National Foundation for the Arts' "Arts '82" program. As a result of this he earned a scholarship to Syracuse University and a spot on a PBS special directed by the esteemed late John Houseman. Richardson was married in May 2006. Currently he and his wife, Monica, live in Los Angeles with her two sons from a previous marriage, Anthony and Michael. A New York State native, Richardson was excited to return to work in Manhattan. Filmography * Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Samuel Irons * The Little Mermaid 3 as Ray-Ray and Cheeks (2008) * Wolverine and the X-Men as Shadow King and Bishop (comics)|Bishop * Star Wars: The Clone Wars as Jabba The Hutt * The Cleaner as Darnell McDowell * Chowder as Schnitzel (In the episode The Froggy Apple Crumble Thumpkin) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack as Cammie, Additional voices * Transformers: Animated (2007) as Omega Supreme * Batman: Gotham Knight (segment: Field Test) (2008)(voice) as Lucius Fox * Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) as Highbreed Commander,Forever Knights * The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series (2008) as Big Man/Tombstone * The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008) (voice) as Terrador, Chief Prowlus and Hermit * The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night (2007) (voice) as Terrador, Gaul & Sniff * Doctor Strange (2007) as Baron Mordo * TMNT (2007) as General Aguila * The Knights of Prosperity (2007) as Rockefeller Butts * Class of 3000: The Devil and Lil'D (2006) (voice) as Big D/The Devil * Clerks II (2006) as Police Officer * Casper's Scare School (voice) as Kibosh (Replacing James Earl Jones) * Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006) (voice) as Admiral Bozzlebags (of Bozzlebags' Zip) * Kingdom Hearts II (2006) (VG) (voice) as Sebastian (The Little Mermaid)|Sebastian * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning (2006) (VG) (voice) as Terrador, Conductor * The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide (2005) (voice) as Morgan Freeman * The Boondocks TV series (2006) (voice) as Martin Luther King, Jr., Additional Voices * The Emperor's New School (2006) (voice) as Kavo * Family Guy (2005) (voice) Doug the Pimple * The Happy Elf (2005) (voice) Derek, Tucker, Mayor, Toady * Loonatics Unleashed (2005) (voice) Slam Tasmanian/Tech E. Coyote * Danger Rangers (2005) (voice) Burble * Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) (voice) Tyro, Lion Turtle * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) (voice) Uncle Pockets, Omnizot, Foul Larry * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004) (voice) Antauri * The Batman TV series (2004) (voice) Joker * Megas XLR (2004) (voice) Glorft Commander Tiny * Danny Phantom (2003) (voice) Dragon Ghost, Skulker * Higglytown Heroes (2004) (voice) Uncle Lemmo * Halo 2 (2004) (voice) Tartarus * Dave the Barbarian (2003) (voice) Uncle Oswidge/King Throktar * Teen Titans TV series (2003) (voice) Mammoth (comics)|Mammoth, See-More, Trigon (comics)|Trigon * Like Family (2003) Ed Ward * Viewtiful Joe (VG) (2003) (voice) Hulk Davidson/Fire Leo * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) (voice) Gantu * The Animatrix (2003) (voice) Thadeus / Agent #2 / Cop * Xiaolin Showdown (2003) (voice) Pandabubba * Star Wars: KOTOR (2003) (voice) Jolee Bindo * Crunch Bandicoot in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex and Crash Nitro Kart (PS2, Xbox, GCN) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2003)(voice) The Minotaur * Matrix Revolutions (2003) (voice) Deus Ex Machina * What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) (voice) Bruce Wilkenson, Henry Hunsecker, Safari Member * Codename: Kids Next Door (2002) (voice) Cheese Ninja, Cheese Shogun Roguefort, Dr. Lincoln, Ice Cream Beast, Ice Cream Men, Teen Ninjas * Kingdom Hearts (2002) (VG) (voice) Sebastian * Mucha Lucha! (2002) (voice) Potato Patata, Jr. * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) (voice) Ojo Tango/Rocko Socko * Ratchet & Clank (2002) (voice) Ultimate Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, Bodyguard, Additional voices * Lilo & Stitch (2002) (voice) Gantu * Battle Force Andromeda (2002) (voice) Narrator * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance (2002) (VG) (Voice) Scott Dolph * Max Steel (2002) (voice) Dog, Various Characters. *''Time Squad'' (2001) (voice) Announcer, George S. Patton, George Washington, George Washington Carver, Lance 9,000,000,000,000, Time Squad Officer, Todd Washington Carver * The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy (2001) (voice) Eldridge Johnson-Mayer * The Fairly OddParents (2001) (voice) AJ's Dad and Various * The Ripping Friends (2001) (voice) Ripping Friends Announcer * The Proud Family (2001) (voice) Omar, Dr. Payne, Additional Voices * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) (VG) (Voice) Scott Dolph * Invader Zim (2001) (voice) Various characters * House of Mouse (2001) (voice) Prince John, Crow * Clerks: The Animated Series (2000) (voice) Various characters * Cardcaptors (2000) (voice) Clow card announcer * Static Shock (2000) (voice) Robert Hawkins/Kangor * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999) (voice) Garth * Family Guy (1999) (voice) Various characters * The PJs (1999) (voice) Mr. Hudson/Rasta Man * Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998) (voice) Hunk/Zarkon * Pokémon (Snorlax) * The New Batman Adventures (1997) (voice) Mutant Leader * Road Rovers (1996) (voice) Exile the Siberian Husky * Homeboys in Outer Space (1996) Vashti * Spy Hard (1996) "Michael Winslow" security guard (uncredited) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) (voice) Plato * Mortal Kombat film (1995) (voice) Goro * The Mask: The Animated Series (1995) Mayor Mortimer Tilton (in the season two episode, Jurassic Mask, Richardson voiced a garbage collector) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (voice) The Boogie Man/Giant Fishballoon Credits ''Fallout'' series Other work External links * Kevin Michael Richardson's Official website * Kevin Michael Richardson at the Internet Movie Database * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel cast list Internet Movie Database References Category:Fallout 2 voice actors Richardson, Kevin Michael Category:Fallout Tactics voice actors ru:Кевин Майкл Ричардсон